SHADOW THE RETURN
by SHADOWANDROUGE
Summary: just a story about my two favourite characters of all time shadow the hedgehog and jake long aka the american dragon


SHADOW THE RETURN

Chapter 1 Enter Sonic and Amy on their anniversary night

"Amy hurry up will you, your gonna make us late hurry up" said Sonic, "Coming" said Amy Sonic had agreed to take Amy out for dinner at 8:00, "Where are you taking me Sonic" said Amy "I can't say Amy it will ruin the surprise Amy" said Sonic "Awww come on Sonic please tell me pretty please" said Amy, "Nope im not telling you Amy, all im saying is your gonna love it Amy. All of a sudden Sonic got a call on his watch communicator from Jake long "Hey how's my good old friend huh"said Jake Shhh shhhh Jake she don't know nothing yet mate please keep quiet Jake" said Sonic "Ok mate so she doesn't know huh" said Jake No she don't mate and I wanna keep it that way till we arrive ok Jake," Ok mate my lips are sealed" Jake said "Cheers mate" said Sonic. "Well how bout I give you two a lift huh" said Jake "Hmmmmm ok mate" said Sonic "Amy we're getting a lift ok Amy" "Ok sure Sonic" said Amy, They waited around for Jake to get there, All of a sudden a dragon flew past them and scared Amy "Wot the fuck was that" said Amy "That Amy was Jake my friend we're getting a lift ok Amy" said Sonic. All of a sudden Tails flew by and shouted "Sonic here catch" said Tails and sonic caught the ring and decimated the robot in between them,. Meanwhile rouge the bat was trying to break into Eggmans base with Knuckles the echidna "What do you want me for" said Knuckles "Cause you need the master emerald don't you Knuckies" said Rouge "Don't fucking call me that bitch" said Knuckles "Fuck you Knuckies" said Rouge who quickly dodged a swift right jab from Knuckles but just then Knuckles got hit with a spin kick from Rouge and landed on a lever and then the room illuminated then all of a sudden a bright yellow light appeared from nowhere and a black and red hedgehog appeared in the light and then all the lights went off and then Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other in disbelief and quietly said Shadow "Keep your hands off my chaos emeralds" said Shadow "Ok said Rouge and Knuckles. "Listen we're not after no emeralds just the master emerald ok Shadow please help us" said Knuckles "mmmmnnn ok" said shadow "Ill help but you must swear not to take my emeralds ok" said Shadow "Ok Shadow" said Knuckles "Here it is" said Shadow and he then said "Chaos control"and he then vanished without a trace. Meanwhile back at the party Sonic had declared his love for Amy by buying her a gorgeous dress and shoes to match "Awwww Sonic I love you more than ever thank you Sonic" said Amy "Well its not over yet Amy" said Sonic and Jake had got with his one true love again Rose Turner and all of a sudden Magnetix appeared and so did Shadow he said to Sonic "Leave that thing for me Chaos Spear" said Shadow and stared in dibelief as Magnetix just stood there not even a scratch on him "Oh shit" said Shadow. "Let me have a crack at him huh" said Jake "Dragon up" said Jake and he transformed into a dragon and let out his dragon fire which once again did nothing, "You ready" said Shadow to Jake "Lets do it mate" said Jake "Dragon fire" said Jake "Super shadow" said Shadow, and his body transformed into a bright yellow as Super Shadow now stood there "Super chaos spear and super breath" said Jake and Shadow as Magnetix was destroyed and all the others stood there cheering them."Thank fuck for that" said Jake and Shadow when it was over, "Thank you" said Rose Turner who Jake had recently got with just a couple of months ago,"No sweat"said Jake "Er Jake I don't know how to say this "You not going out with me huh" said Jake looking upset "No nothing like that Jake, I want you to come over to my place tonight if that's not a problem" "What are you asking me to erm you know Rose" Jake asked in amazement how Jake had longed for this moment, "Yes I am" said Rose "Yeah sure" said Jake "Lets go DRAGON UP"said Jake who transformed into a dragon and Rose got up on his back. "Jake I wanna say how sorry I am for trying to slay you"said Rose but got interrupted by Jake who said "Don't worry about it Rose" "You sure Jake" said Rose "Yeah lets forget it huh"said Jake, "So where are we going huh babe" said Jake "Well how bout this so called special place huh Jake" said Rose "Hmmnn ok" said Jake all of a sudden a green arrow flew by Jake "Oh fuck it's the Huntmsaster quick get us out of here Jake" said Rose half frightened "Ok Rose" said Jake and he took her to the dragon haven and pleaded that the dragon council look after her, but no matter how hard Jake pleaded they would not look after a member of the huntsclan, so Jake asked Sonic but he was busy, then all of a sudden out of nowhere Shadow appeared and said to Jake "Ill look after Rose for you Jake" "Cheers but you are" asked Rose "Im Shadow Shadow the hedgehog" said Shadow "And you want" said Rose "Nothing" said Shadow "Ok then ill go with you Snoot erm Snooty "Its Shadow" said Shadow "Ok go with Shadow and ill meet you where" said Jake "In the Shadow realm ok Jake" said Shadow "Ok then CHAOS CONTROL" said Shadow and went to the Shadow realm with Rose. Meanwhile Knuckles was listening to Rouge go on and on about teamwork "Will you just shut the fuck up bitch" said Knuckles "Fuck you Knuckies we need the emeralds" said Rouge Knuckles said under his breath "Bitch", After about two hours Rouge shouted "Knuckies come here quick" "Don't fucking call me that bitch" shouted Knuckles "What" said Knuckles "Ive found the emeralds Knuckles" said Rouge "At last" said Knuckles. All of a sudden fireballs came out of nowhere and in the middle of the room stood Shadow "What are you doing Shadow" asked Rouge in amazement "Its not Shadow I am" said another Shadow "CHAOS SPEAR" said the Shadow who just entered the emerald room and destroyed the fake Shadow "What the fuck is going on here" said Knuckles "Dr Eggman made a clone of me to stop anyone from getting the emeralds and Knuckles here you go" said Shadow as he handed him the master emerald. All of a sudden Shadow received a communication from Eggman "Yeah" said Shadow "where are you Shadow" said Eggman "Im out looking for Sonic" lied Shadow "Ok then" said Eggman "Keep up the good work Shadow" said Eggman. Meanwhile back in dragon haven Jake and rose were training for the great dragon tag team combat "The rules are quite simple get knocked out three times and your out of the competition the winner advances to the next round, first up we have Jake long and Rose turner versus the dummy twins" said a member of the dragon haven, after fifteen minutes Jake and Rose were victorious and advanced to the semi-finals. At space colony arc Eggman's grandfather Dr Gerald robotnik had gone insane after the loss of his granddaughter Maria robotnik, he was transferred to prison island for life. "Oh Shadow come fucking help me" he cried, after he said that Shadow had appeared and got him out to space colony arc."Oh thank you Shadow" said Gerald "Get the fuck off me" said Shadow "Huh" said Gerald surprised "Listen you said im here to do something important but you never told me what that was" said Shadow "Its fairly obvious to protect your brother" said Gerald "What I have a brother" asked Shadow in amazement "Yes Shadow you have a brother" said Gerald and handed him a piece of paper. Meanwhile at the great dragon tag team combat it was the final and it was Jake and Rose vs the great dragon tag team champions, the dragon council. After about thirty minutes of combat Jake and Rose emerged victorious making them the great dragon tag team champions. "Well done Jake and well done Rose for becoming the new great dragon tag team champions said Lao shi, "So Rose how about me and you have a little night out just you and me huh" asked Jake "You mean" said Rose "That's right only if you wanna though babe" said Jake "Oh Jake I'd love to babe but under one condition " said Rose "what's that my sweet Rose" said Jake "We do it in dragon form ok babe" said Rose "then you've got to be in your hunts outfit yeah babe" "agreed" said Rose "Lets go then DRAGON UP" said Jake and he took her to his place and they fucked all night long. In the morning Rose said to Jake "Jake thank you for last night babe" "Don't sweat it babe I love you Rose and I always will babe" said Jake, "Awwww you are so cute" said Rose, after that Jake began purring "What are you doing" asked Rose surprised by Jakes behaviour Purring cos you said I was cute and I want to be cuter still" replied Jake, he wrapped his long tail around her body to keep her warm. At space colony arc Shadow and Gerald robotnik sat down and chatted about what happened five years ago "What happened to my beloved Maria" asked Shadow to Gerald robotnik "Shadow" he started "She was believed to have been killed in the accident Shadow im so sorry" "Why could it not have been me" cried Shadow. All of a sudden there came a song "Shadow Shadow do you remember this one" said a voice "Its me" said the voice "Maria" said Shadow "Yes its me Shadow I came back to be with you Shadow" replied Maria "Oh Maria I missed you so fucking much" said Shadow "I know" said Maria "I missed you too" she said "Where did you go what happened I really missed you "said Shadow now crying "Shhhhhh im here now im here" said Maria. "What happened was after I released you I was shot by gun" "They'll pay for that" interrupted Shadow now angry as fuck "No they won't Shadow they shot me with a mind erasing dart but it backfired so I lied and made out to them that it worked then they released me and ever since then I've been looking for my sweet lil Shadow" said Maria. "Man you called me that when we first met, im surprised you still remember that name" said Shadow "Of course I remember that name ill always remember that name cos to me you are my sweet lil Shadow the hedgehog" said Maria "Awwww thank you Maria" said Shadow. Then Shadow got a call on his communicator from Rose "Hey how are you Shadow its Rose Jake really needs you Eggman's here" said Rose half frightened "Ok im there Rose" said Shadow "CHAOS CONTROL" he said and he appeared in front of Rose and Jake who was getting beaten by what looked like a rabbit "Shadow for fuck sake help me" said Jake. As Shadow got nearer he saw that it was Rabbot, "Oh shit Rabbot that you you sick son of a bitch" shouted Shadow " "Awwww poor lil Shadow now a loser is he" said Rabbot "No he's not he's lovely " said Rose "Erm thank you Rose" said Shadow now looking shocked at what Rose had just said "No sweat" said Rose, "DRAGON UP" said Jake "DRAGON FIRE" shouted Jake "CHAOS SPEAR" shouted Shadow and destroyed Rabbot and then went to a party with Gerald Rose and Maria in the Shadow realm. Meanwhile Knuckles and Rouge who had been fucking for at least two hours now decided to go to Topaz and the other police force and tell them about Eggman. "Ok we're going after Eggman where's the base" asked Topaz "Area 51" said Knuckles "Erm where's our motherfucking payment BITCH" shouted Rouge to Topaz "Oh shit here ya go Rouge" said Topaz as she handed Rouge and knuckles 50K each. Back in the shadow realm Shadow was standing on the pendulum where the fights took place crying, All of a sudden Maria decided she'd go and look for him since he didn't come back to his dormitory. "Shadow" said Maria "What's wrong hey" she said "Its just that I really missed you" he said "Awww baby im here now and im not going anywhere unless I go with you ok Shadow" said Maria "Awww thank you Maria that really means everything to me" said Shadow "but look at me im a goddamn hedgehog for fuck sake" replied Shadow "Hey Shadow don't talk like that, I love you for who you really are" said Maria "Really" said Shadow "You don't care what I look like huh" said Shadow "Of course not, I love you for who you are it don't matter baby" said Maria "Aww thank you" said Shadow. "So you fancy a bite to eat your choice baby" said Maria "How bout the four dragons hmmm" said Shadow "Erm ok then" said Maria "CHAOS CONTROL" said Shadow and they appeared in front of the four dragons restaurant. After about two to three minutes of waiting they ordered two extra large fries, pork chops two large steaks and two black coffees. After an hour they had finished and Shadow said "Waiter bill please" "Of course sir" said the waiter "Its £4.99 sir" he said and Shadow handed the waiter £20 and said "Keep the change mate" "Thank you sir thank you very much " said the waiter "Your welcome" they said as they left the four dragons. "So where to huh babe" said Shadow to Maria "I say home I fancy some extra tlc Shadow" said Maria "Ok then home then tlc it is then baby" replied Shadow, When they got home Shadow was tired but didn't let it show and he was ready for it. Meanwhile Jake and rose were training with Fu dog "Ok we're going to do some basic combat training" said Fu. After five hours of training they decided to spend some quality time together" So Jake what made you decide to ask me out huh" questioned Rose "Listen Rose I always wanted to go out with you but I was scared of what you might of said Rose cos you to me are everything Rose, I think the world of you Rose" said Jake "Awwww that's so sweet of you Jake" said Rose and gave him a huge kiss, then they went to bed dreamed about each other. In the morning Rose woke up without Jake by her side and started to get worried, she then heard Fu getting up "Fu" shouted Rose looking sad "Yes my dear" said Fu dog "Where's Jake" said Rose starting to cry "He got captured by the h/m" replied Fu dog "h/m huh the huntsmaster" said Rose and she just burst into tears, she ran downstairs and then saw Jake cooking breakfast. "Hi babe" said Jake "Oh Jake thank fuck your alright" said Rose cheering up "Oh no he didn't did he FU YOU BARSTARD" shouted Jake "Im sorry Rose I couldn't resist" said Fu-dog now laughing his head off, Now Jake who was sad for Rose who had now cheered up sent a fireball towards Fu "Wow someone's grumpy thought Fu who was now burnt to a crisp, "Ouch" was all that Fu could say. "Im sorry bout that Rose want some breakfast" said Jake "That'll be lovely what you cooking my love" "Wotever you want my love" said Jake "Mmmmnnn ok how bout bacon beans sausages black pudding tomatoes mushrooms and some toast please Jake" said Rose, "Ok then" said Jake and about 3 to 5 minutes of cooking it was ready and when Rose and Jake had finished they both decided to take a walk in the park."Hey Shadow, Rouge Knuckles me and Rose are going out be back later ok" "Yeah wotever" said knuckles "Bye said Jake and Rose together, suddenly they bumped into Shadow who was polishing his gun "Hey Shadow we're goin out ok mate" said Jake "Ok mate have fun oh and Jake just before u go here's somethin for ya (slips him a condom haha)"hmmmm thanks Shad" said Jake quietly." Any time Jake" said Shadow "Awwwww ur sweet thanks for this shad" said Rose "Hmmmmm"said Shadow "Erm Jake can u give us a minute please" said Rose, "ok" said Jake and continued towards the front door "Listen I know ur not happy with this Shad" said Rose "Well u've gone out for 4 days now and do I get any fuckin time alone no" shouted Shadow "Look I'll make it up to u personally ok" said Rose "How" asked Shadow "U'r gonna have to wait till we get back, oh take this key keep it between me and u ok shad" said Rose and she gently kissed the onyx hedgehog, slightly blushing all that Shadow could say was ok and he then took the key from her "Oh be there at 12:30 ok Shad" said Rose "Ok" said Shadow. As Jake and Rose left the phone rang "Rouge its Nails" said Shadow "Ok thanks hun" said Rouge. As Rouge was on the phone Shadow decided to make a sandwich so as he made his way to the kitchen he thought he saw a shadowy figure but ignored it, then all of a sudden he heard Rouge shriek "Rouge" shouted Shadow but got no reply and he ran outside the kitchen, just as he thought the shadowy figure had vanished with Rouge. Then all of a sudden Rouge came flyin out the cupboard laughin "Hmmmmmmm" was all Shadow could say "Hey im sorry Shadow" said Rouge "Leave me the fuck alone roared Shadow, After Shadow said that to her Rouge left the house "Oh my fuckin good god I must of really pissed him off thought Rouge he's never shouted at me so evilly before. Back at the house Shadow made his way towards Rose's room and sat on the bed and waited for Rose to show, after bout 5 minutes Rose came into the room "Errr Rose wots this all about" asked Shadow "U helped me so Im gonna help u"said Rose as she started undressin, "Shad do me a favor will ya" said Rose "wots that" said Shadow "Lock the door for me could u please" said Rose from the wardrobe "Sure thing Rose" said Shadow feelin uneasy "Woah Rose u ur beautiful" said Shadow "Thank you Shadow" said Rose "Listen wot goes down in here doesn't leave these walls ok"said Rose who was now in her purple and blue nightgown "Ok" said Shadow "Good now that's out the way come here" said Rose Shadow obeyed "Shad u've got nothing to worry about ok Shadow" "k" said Shadow, "Now come here" said Rose who was now untying her nightgown and revealing herself to him, "oh my god" was all that came out of his mouth "Shadow give it to me now" said Rose "ok" said Shadow "Errrm Rose promise me that Jake won't know anything bout this please" said Shadow "I promise Shadow I mean it ok" said Rose "Ok then" said Shadow "Err Rose just b4 we go u wont say nothin to Rouge please" asked Shadow lookin kinda upset "No course not" replied Rose who was getting turned on by the minute, "Rose u ready" asked Shadow "Ohhhh yesssss" said Rose, with that Shadow shoved his fully erect cock deep in her. "Fuck me" screamed Rose as Shadow shoved it in deeer and deeper, then the pain started to ease up "Ohhhh Shadow more more" screamed Rose so Shadow started to pick up the pace going rapidly in then out of Rose, He then shot his seed deep inside her finally Shadow took his cock out of Rose, just as Shadow was about to get off the bed Rose said "Come closer to me" Shadow obeyed she then started jacking him off once he was fully erect again she then started suckin him off "Oh shiiiiittttt" shouted Shadow as he shot his seed down her throat "Fuck me that was great" said Rose "Huh wot" replied Shadow "I said that was great" answered Rose "Wot bout Jake" said Shadow "Errm we've never actually had sex yet" sad Rose kinda embarrassed, All of a sudden they heard a twig snap, "Fuck" said Shadow "Wot is it Shadow" said Rose kinda scared "I don't know but somethings tellin me that we've been caught" replied Shadow "Fuck nooo wot makes u think that" said Rose "Ohhhh I don't think I know"said Shadow "By who" said Rose "Him" said Shadow pointing to another black hedgehog runnin off in the distance. Meanwhile Jake was on his way round to see topaz to see if she knew anything about the Huntsmaster when suddenly a silver beam of light shot passed him "Yo be careful the mac daddy am drag doesn't take shit from no one" said Jake as Jake said that the figure stopped "Hmmmmm is that so" said the unknown figure who was now in front of Jake, "Woah u look just like my brother but silver" said Jake "Who Shadow" said the silver hedgehog, "U know my brother" asked Jake now slightly shocked "Yea I kno him im his friend Silver" said Silver. Meanwhile at the police station Rouge was askin bout this new character that had been around "Yeah I may of seen him wots it to u huh Rouge" said Topaz "Just curious wots his name" said Rouge "Its Silver the hedgehog Shadow's twin brother he was meant to have been killed 18 years ago " said Topaz "Ok thanks Topaz cya later" said Rouge kinda shocked as she left, meanwhile Jake got a call from Rouge "Yo wots up hot stuff" said Jake "listen get back to the mansion immediately" said Rouge "ok but y" queried Jake "no buts just go" said Rouge "k cya" said Jake. Back at the house Shadow was still fucking Rose's brains out all of a sudden Jake walked through the front door and was about to call Shadow but stopped when he heard moaning coming from Rose's room "dragon stealth" said Jake quietly and sneaked up to Rose's room and turned the handle quietly but found out that it was locked tight "Shit eye of the dragon" said Jake "wot the fuck Shadow nooo Silver" said Jake quietly, he lock picked the door and opened it wot the fuck Shadow how the fuck could you you bastard" screamed Jake "Jake calm down it was my idea" said Rose "Wot ur idea how the fuck could u do this to me" shouted Jake "U wot u shout at me for fuckin ur brother when we both know u've been fuckin her" said Rose "Who u talkin about Rouge" shouted Jake "Yes" shouted Rose "Never I haven't seen her" said Jake "Hmmmm then who's that then"said Rose handing Jake a photo "I can explain that she was lonely" said Jake "Bullshit" shouted Rose "Man fuck this im going" said Jake. Meanwhile Rouge came back and heard Jake crying "Hey Jake wots up" asked Rouge "Ohh nothin Rouge just leave me alone please" said Jake "Noooo he didn't he wasn't said Rouge "Yep" said Jake "Jesus come here" said Rouge and she tried to cheer him up. Meanwhile Omega knocked on the front door, Shadow was coming downstairs when suddenly Rouge screamed, Rose, Shadow and Jake all ran to her room where all was left was a note sayin If u want Rouge give me the chaos emeralds signed Eggman. "Fuck he's gonna pay" said Jake "Rose could u give us a minute" said Shadow "Of course" and she went upstairs. "Look Jake im sorry I don't know wot came over me sorry Jake" said Shadow "Yeah well wot if it was me and Rouge huh" said Jake "You wouldn't" interrupted Shadow "No I wouldn't but u'd feel bad wouldn't you Shadow"said Jake "Yes I would im sorry Jake I really am" said Shadow "Look im goin out to find Rouge" said Shadow suddenly Rose got an e-mail on her computer from Rouge's sister Nails Hey sis u ok mind if I come over im bored is that hunk o hedgehog still with u lot lol write back love wrote back sayin Hiya Nails nows not a good time ok Rose "Hey Rose u there" said Shadow faintly " "Coming" said Rose "wots up" said Rose "Wot the fuck wot happened" said Rose lookin worried "H/k's" said Shadow faintly as he flopped down on the sofa, "Fuckin hell" and she went to call Ivory. Meanwhile Jake was wondering the streets with Omega "So wots it like to be a robot just out of curiosity please" asked Jake "Confirmation unrecognised" said Omega "Wotever" replied Jake, suddenly Silver sped by them "Wot the fuck Silver" shouted Jake "Sorry Jake wot u up to" said Silver "Im lookin for a friend Rouge Rouge the bat u heard of her" said Jake yea ive seen her she said something bout fucking me tonight of course I haven't last time I saw her she was being carried away by sever and filch" "Shit Sting mother fucker wot the fuck is up with this fucking guy" "Come in Shadow Shadow come in" but he got no answer. Meanwhile Modesty was helping Rose, tryin to calm her in the kitchen when all of a sudden Ivory called Modesty into the frontroom " Im so sorry Mod but we've lost him perhaps you could break the news to Rose some how some way for me will u" "Ok Ive I will ok" said Modesty "Thanks Mod" said Ivory. As soon as Modesty turned away with Ivory Shadow sat upright on the floor "Oh shit wot the fuck who the Ive that u" asked Shadow quietly "U know her" said Modesty to Shadow "Yea I know Ivory she helped me with a problem a while back but couldn't do anything about it tho neway how r u Ive" said Shadow "Im fine Shad thanks for askin" replied Ivory "May I ask wot happened Shadow" said Modesty "Nothin happened ok" shouted Shadow "Ok ok no need to shout" said Modesty "Hey im sorry Mod can u do me a favour plze and get Ivory please" asked Shadow "Ok then Ivory Shadow wants u plze" said Modesty, "Ok im just coming" said Ivory "You wanted me Shadow" asked Ivory " Modesty can I have a couple of moments alone plze Mod" Shadow asked "Ok then Shadow" said Modesty and left the room, "Ivory I couldn't say this to mod but I really appreciate you for helping me with Maria" said Shadow "Don't worry bout it ok Shadow" said Ivory "Ok then Ivory and thanks" replied shadow. Meanwhile Jake was off to see rose to try and find out exactly wot was going on when all of a sudden the huntsclan showed up and surrounded him "Oh shit im fucking scared out my wits not" laughed Jake "Get him" shouted the huntsmaster when all of a sudden a green arrow came out of nowhere and knocked the Huntsman out cold and Rose then picked Jake up and left without a trace, After about 25 minutes The Huntsman woke up with a dragon skin over him " Huntsgirl u've finally slayed that dragon after all these years huh ur one of the huntsclan" he said "Yea I have now u can leave me the fuck alone for fucksake" shouted Rose and she stormed out of the woods "Hey Jake where are you" whispered Rose "Im here" said Jake "Hmmmmmm so u've mastered the art of dragon invisibility" asked Rose "Ohhh thanks Jake" said Rose quietly "For wot" said Jake lookin puzzled "For ur dragon skin Jake" "Oh yea dragon skin Rose wot u on about please" questioned Jake "Ur dragon skin u kno" said Rose "No I don't know Rose "So who's dragon skin is this then" asked Rose "Its mine" said a cold voice " who the fuck are u chump" said Jake coldly " The name's Greg "Greg who" said Jake "The name's Greg Greg timber im just lookin for some action m8" he said "Well u won't find any action here Greg" said Jake "But if ur lookin for a fight then I may be of service Greg have u heard of a group of" all of a sudden Rose interrupted "Ignore him Greg he's a bit creepy" said Rose and pulled Jake into a bush "Jake whispered Rose "don't u think that this Greg if that's his real name works for the h/m hmmm" said Rose quietly" No he's as dumb as a fuckin cat in a fire" said a voice behind them it was fu-dog "Fu wot u doin here" asked Jake " Im here to look for u I have a message from lao shi "Ok wot is it then" said Jake "we have a worm in our midst" replied fu "A worm wot u on about fu" said Jake quietly "Well the h/m and the clan showed up in dragon haven earlier today and " "I knew it " shouted Jake "its Greg timber aint it fu" said Jake " Wot how do u know Greg timber Jakeroo" questioned fu-dog " Coz he wanted some action for a school project" said Jake "but now that i come to think of it id say it was for the huntsclan" said Jake "Rose u know Greg " " No I don't know no Greg wots his last name" questioned Rose " Its timber " said Fu "Errr yea I know him he's a fuckin cunt where is he "asked Rose "He's right over there in the tv room "said Jake "Thanks" said Rose I've got a score to settle with him" said Rose "Y wot happened please " asked Jake " Remember when I told u I was raped ages ago" she said " "yea" said Jake " He was the one who raped me " said Rose quietly crying "And now he's here to finish me" cried Rose "Wot how do u know that Rose" asked Jake "Coz the last thing he told me was that if he'd ever find me he'd do it again" said Rose " I don't think so" said a voice it was Shadow " Jake let me look after her please" asked Shadow " Shadow can I trust u tho"said Jake " Yes u can wot happened between me and her is finished aint it Rose" Shadow said " yea of course it is believe me Jake its over between us ok" "Ok then keep her safe please Shadow" "Of course I will m8 don't worry bout a thing ok m8" said Shadow " Ok then Jake ill go with Shadow and ill meet u at ur place huh" said Rose "Ok then Jake meet u at mine bye Rose" said Jake slightly cryin "Rose come with me please I seriously need to talk to u" asked Jake who was now cryin "Ohh Jake why u cryin for don't cry baby" said Rose "We'll talk later ok Rose" said Jake "Listen Jake u go with Rose ill go look for Rouge"said Shadow "No Rose u go with Shadow ok" said Jake "Ok m8 ill meet u round Rose's ok Shadow" said Jake after that Shadow had chaos controlled himself to the shadow realm with Rose "Ohh goody the Shadow realm" said Rose sarcastically "It maybe the Shadow realm but ive given it a new look Rose" said Shadow is there a reason that u always seem to help me Shadow" questioned Rose "Errrm" said Shadow quietly (Oh fuck I think she now knows fuck me") "Shadow u don't have feelings for me do u Shadow" asked Rose "Erm no wot makes u think that Rose" said Shadow "Its just that u always seem to want to help me more than anyone else that's all Shadow" said Rose "Ok maybe I do kinda like u a little more than a friend ok Rose" said Shadow blushing slightly "Ok so wot your tryin to say is that u may have some feelings for me is that it Shadow" said Rose, "Yea but I do have feelings for you tho Rose" said Shadow quietly "I know I shouldn't but I do and I don't know why Rose" "Ohhh Shadow im so glad to hear you say that Shad" said Rose "Huh wot u talkin about Rose" said Shadow "I don't know if u've noticed but I've been tryin to give u signs Shadow I love u Shadow" said Rose "Wot the fuck do u know wot u just said Rose u aint pissed are ya Rose" said Shadow "No of course im not" said Rose "Oh thank god coz truth is Rose I love u too I always have done Rose" replied Shadow now slightly cryin. Meanwhile Rouge who was now in a prison with nothing but a very small window a toilet that was dirty and a very hard bed was crying on the floor "Some one please help me please" said Rouge "Ohhhh my lovely is awake now I see" said a voice on the other side of the stone door "Hang on I know that voice" said Rouge quietly "Its Sting fuck me not him anyone but him" cried Rouge as Sting opened the door with Filch and Sever at his side "Ohhhhhh great the goon squad wot do u want huh" said Rouge "Hmmmm still the smart ass huh Rouge" said Sting as he slapped her across the face which then sent tears runnin down her face "Ahhhhh nice its so good to see the tears of someone coz it allows me to see that the pain is being felt hahahahahahaha" said Sting, As sting was about to leave Rouge shouted out "name your price" "Ahhhh my lovely's finally got it ok then batgirl its simple" "Wot u wanna rape me is that it" said Rouge quietly " Ahhh rouge isn't as dumb as she looks" said Sting to Filch and Sever "Leave us" roared Sting to Sever and Filch, They did as their master ordered and left the room that Sting and Rouge was in, Meanwhile Shadow called Jake on his watch communicator "Hey Jake u seen or heard from Rouge at all m8" "No I haven't wots up" replied Jake "Well she was meant to meet me at the shadockalypse at 9:30 but she didn't show up im startin to get worried Jake" replied Shadow, "Hey u after Rouge I know where she is" said Silver "Where the fuck is she Silver if u've hurt her I swear to god I'll make u wish u were dead" "Since u put it that way I saw Filch and Sever take her to Sting's place I believe" said Silver " U think or u know" roared Shadow "Like I said im not sure" said Silver "Chaos speed" shouted Silver and stopped Shadow "wot the fuck Silver Rouge is out there probably getting raped and u dare stop me, just who do u think u are huh" said Shadow "Your brother" wot the fuck no it can't be" said Shadow who was now shocked "Believe me or not u've got a tattoo on ur back to the right up top with Maria and Rouge's name inside a love heart" said Silver "Ok then if u really are my brother answer this who was my one and only friend when I first came to this planet hmmm" said Shadow "Maria robotnik daughter to professor Gerald robotnik then she was shot but just b4 she died she said Flashback " Maria come on this way hurry shit" said Shadow as they came to a dead end and GUN on their tail Maria pushed Shadow into a canister and closed the door then GUN came in as she put her hands on the release lever "Hold it drop that lever" said one of the GUN soldiers " Im not kiddin aroun and he shot her, as he shot Maria she still had a firm grip on the lever and released the canister into space and down to earth but before she died she said Shadow promise me that u will make friends with the people on that planet and try to bring peace there" End of flashback, "Ok then who's my father" questioned Shadow "You have two Shadow one is Dr Gerald Robotnik and the other is Black Doom" said Silver "Ok u've proved your point what do u want from me then" asked Shadow "What I want is your help" said Silver, "My help with what" queried Shadow "I need your help to help me to obliterate egg dealer" said Silver, "Wot do I get from this then brother" asked Shadow "You'll get something your lookin for, I'll help you find Rouge ok, so do we have a deal or don't we" asked Silver. "Ok then brother we have a deal ok just don't get in my way that's all I ask brother" said Shadow "So any idea where we should start lookin then brother" asked Shadow "I have an idea" said Silver Why don't we just" "Why don't we just wot" interrupted Shadow " Why don't we just follow the egg bots" said Silver, "Hmmmm your not as dumb as I thought you were Silver" said Shadow "Ok ill let that one slip ok" said Silver "Im sorry Silver its just that I really miss her nothing personal eh" said Shadow "Ok then lets go then shall we Shadow" said Silver "Ok then" said Shadow and they started runnin after the egg bots and eventually they came to a forest. When Shadow and Silver entered the forest they encountered a half dozen swatbots, "You ready" said Silver "Lets do it" said Shadow "CHAOS SPEAR" said Shadow and Silver together and left the swatbots to burn. "Hey Silver thanks" said Shadow " Don't worry about it Shadow" said Silver and they snuck into the fortress "Hey Shadow you been here before" asked Silver "Its hard to remember but I remember that" said Shadow "Wot a fucking wall" said Silver "No this" said Shadow and pulled a brick and it opened up a door "Where does this lead to" said Silver slightly scared. After they went through the door and they went down about 50 flights of stairs "Fuck this" said Shadow "CHAOS CONTROL" said Silver and Shadow together and they appeared at the bottom of the stairs and they walked through a very long and dark corridor "Hey shadow wait up I cant see" said Silver "Well hold on to me then but not the hand ok" said Shadow in a stern voice "Ok then" said Silver " And thanks Shad" "Whatever" replied Shadow and they started walkin through the corridor and Silver hit a stone and scared the fuck outta him "Wot the fuck was that" said Silver "Wot was wot" replied Shadow " I hit somethin" said Silver and Shadow took this as an opportunity to scare him " That was probably a skull mate" said Shadow and that was it Silver screamed the place down "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Silver " Fuckin hell Silver you fuckin pussy I was fuckin with you" said Shadow now feelin sorry for Silver "Hey Silver here have a hit on this mate" said Shadow "Wot is it" asked Silver lookin kinda worried "Its just wot the humans call a joint" said Shadow "Ok then I will pass it here then" said Silver and after they finished the joint they put it out and carried on lookin for Rouge slightly stoned Meanwhile Sting Filch and Sever were busy annoyin the bat-girl like fuck as Filch was pullin her hair Sever was cuttin her with his knife and Sting just sat there laughin in enjoyment after a while Sting snapped his fingers and they stopped their torment of the bat-girl "Take that bitch to her room" roared Sting to Sever and Filch "And don't fuckin touch her at least not yet" said Sting "You're the boss sir" said Sever and Filch together, and they went to the room where Rouge was in and as they entered the room they saw that she hadn't moved from the place where she was injured and they cuffed her and dragged her to her cell. Meanwhile Shadow and Silver decided to leave the corridor and just as they made it to the end of the corridor an eggbot came up behind them "INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT" it said and gassed them both and grabbed and took them to a cell. When they recovered from the gas they said "Where the fuck are we" and as they said that they heard a familiar voice "Rouge that u" said Shadow " Who the fuck don't touch me please" said Rouge cryin "Rouge its me Shadow" said Shadow "Shadow wot the fuck u doin here" replied Rouge "Im here to save u that's wot im doin here im with a friend his name is Silver" said Shadow "wot the fuck u just say" said Rouge "Im with Silver" he said " Shadow is he asleep by any chance" said Rouge "As a matter of fact he is why" asked Shadow "Coz he was the one who told Sting where I was Shadow he's a motherfuckin traitor" said Rouge "And he errrr" "he what" interrupted Shadow "He raped me the night I got captured by Sting and his fucking gang, he told them all where I was" said Rouge "Hmmmm thanks for that Rouge I'll just wait for him to wake up and show him a fuckin lesson" said Shadow "Hmmm ok then Shad good luck with that" said Rouge "What u tryin to say Rouge " said Shadow slightly surprised "He's not from this time he's from the future" replied Rouge "Ohhhhh fuck me" said Shadow "And he apparently is impervious to pain" said Rouge "Ohhhh fuck me sideways" said Shadow "anything else I should know about this cunt" said Shadow "Nope that's all I think" said Rouge "U think, what happened to u when u got here" said Shadow "Errrr u don't wanna know Shad" said Rouge now slightly scared "Rouge what happened did he hurt u in any way" said Shadow in a slightly pissed off kind of voice "Well yea they did they errrrrrrr" said Rouge "They who's they and wot errrrrrrr" said Shadow "Stings servants Sever and Filch I was raped when I got here Shadow please get me the fuck outta here" said Rouge who was now cryin "Rouge I swear they'll pay with their lives but ever so slowly" said Shadow. Meanwhile Filch and Sever entered the kitchen to get Sting a cold beer when "Sever Filch when u bring me that drink bring Rouge to me will ya" ordered Sting "Of course master" said Filch and away they went to get Rouge when all of a sudden smoke filled the kitchen "Ohhh fuck Sever u didn't turn the fuckin oven off" said Filch "Sorry" said Sever "Fuck that for now we got a job to do lets go" said Filch, When they got outside of Rouge's cell she started weepin loudly which made Shadow wake up instantly "Leave me alone just leave me the fuck alone will u please" pleaded Rouge "Leave her the fuck alone now" roared Shadow "Ohhhh yes your highness" mocked Sever "Get the fuck up bitch" said Filch, Rouge obeyed she didn't know wot they would do to her if she didn't and she didn't want to find out, they chained her up and walked past Shadow's cell "Get the fuck off of her now" ordered Shadow "Fuck you" said Sever to Shadow and cut him all over his face "Nooooo leave him alone" shouted Rouge "Fuck no" said Sever as Shadow just laid there motionless "U fuckin barstard how could u" said Rouge rage buildin inside her "Quite easily but if u don't want to share his fate just say yes" said Sting " Say yes to wot" roared Rouge "Is it really that hard to figure out my sweet" said Sting "Ohhh nooooooo no don't tell me u wanna" "Exactly" said Sting "Go fuck urself id never do it even if u were the last person on earth" roared Rouge "Ill give u a while to consider the offer ok" said Sting "Hey just one thing Rouge if u haven't come up with an answer that im lookin for then he'll be worse off im tellin u now" said Sting and shut the door behind them as they left Rouge with Shadow "Rouge" said Shadow faintly after the loss of blood "don't do it please" said Shadow "But wot about u" said Rouge now in tears again "Don't worry about me Rouge ill be goin to a better place" said Shadow. "Ur 15 minutes are up so have u decided yet" said Sting Rouge didn't answer "Sever" said Sting "Ok" said Sever and pulled a gun from the holster and cocked it back and aimed it at Shadow "U've got 20 seconds Rouge or else" said Sting "20 seconds are up sever will u" said Sting "Yes boss" said Sever and he shot Shadow in the head "I'm sorry it had to be like this Rouge I truly am" said Sting "How could u fuckin killed him in cold blood and wot im next" said Rouge now cryin over Shadow's body, "Only if u say the answer I don't want" said Sting "But there's always a certain red echidna who would make a perfect substitute for u" said Sting "Oh my god Knuckles" said Rouge as she said that Sting and Sever were already bringin Knuckles into her room just as Sever cocked the gun for a second time Rouge yelled out "Ok ok for fucksake ill do it" still cryin "Ahhhhhh my sweet good answer good answer indeed" said Sting "Ill b back when im ready" said Sting lookin at her evilly "Shadow im sorry im so fuckin sorry" said Rouge still cryin "Rouge" said a voice "Huh" said Rouge surprised "Who's there" she said "Its me Silver listen im sorry about wot happened to Shadow but ive been told that if u refuse this time its gonna b u next so just do wotever the fuck it is he wants u to do do it so that way u can escape from this hell-hole" said Silver "U fuckin wot u want me to fuckin let him rape me fuck no" said Rouge "Ahhhhhhh" said Sting as he entered into Rouges cell "So yes or no" said Sting "I haven't changed my mind u sick pervvert" said Rouge "U've already taken the only thing I really cared about there's nothin else u can do to me" said Rouge "Ohhhhh but there is" said Sting and he clicked his fingers and Sever and Filch bought in Nails already bloody and battered "Noooooooo leave her alone please" pleaded Rouge " Rouge help me" screamed Nails as Sever was about to slash her throat "Ok ok ill do it ok ill do it" said Rouge "Just leave my sister be please" weeped Rouge "u have my word she will not be harmed" said Sting "Ok lets do it to it" said Rouge still weepin "Just one other thing wot bout me wots gonna happen" said Rouge "After I get wot I want u'll b livin the life as u have always been" said Sting "Sting give me a minute please" "Hmmmmm there's no harm in that" said Sting and left the room. Im sorry Shadow said Rouge now cryin again "Shadow I hope u know that I will always love, u no matter wot happens tonight Shad I love u" said Rouge "Lets go then my sweet shall we" said Sting "Ok then" said Rouge who looked at Shadow for the last time "Sting u are gonna use contraception aint u" said Rouge who was scared like fuck "Of course I will" said Sting "Lets go" sighed Rouge slightly scared at the same time. As Rouge was led to Sting's bedchambers he said "Lets get to work and he started takin his top off and he just tore off Rouges clothes (ROUGE'S POV) He got on top of me kissing me around my neck and down to my breasts I noticed that his penis was becoming erect, "Open up for me." Said Sting I did it. I spread my legs apart for him his penis entered my vagina It hurt, I didn't like it but I promised him I always keep my words no matter wot they are He shoved it in deeper and deeper, I began to cry and scream I could feel his cum injecting in my body. The pain was easing up, it didn't hurt much now. Now I actually kinda like it. I moaned a bit. I was disgusted with myself. How could I give in to him? To such a sick bastard like him. He took it out and kissed me trying to make me feel better, not knowing that nothing he did would make me feel better. His tongue was licking my lips begging for an entrance.I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. That moment didn't last very long. He then started to run his penis up and down my leg, and finally he stopped "Ohhhh thank fuck for that" thought Rouge (END OF POV), "Hey Sever take Rouge back to her cell" said Sting "Yes sir" said Sever and he grabbed Rouge by the arm and took her to her cell, As soon as she was in her cell she went straight to the shower and had a long shower. 15 minutes went by and she was finished she got dressed and spoke into the communicator in the cell "Hey sting do u mind getting me a drink please" asked Rouge politely "What u want my sweet" came Stings voice through the communicator "Man he really creeps me the fuck out when he talks like that" thought Rouge "Do u mind getting me a cold one please Sting" said Rouge "Comin right up" said Sting after about 5 minutes of waitin Sting came into Rouges cell with 2 glasses of red wine "I'll tell u wot u have dinner with me tonight and I'll let u go how's that sound" said Sting "Haha funny im sorry I forgot to laugh" said Rouge sarcastically "Rouge I mean it I will let u go" said Sting "But if and only if u allow me to see u one last time on a date I see fittin how's that sound" said Sting "And if I refuse" questioned Rouge "Well lets say u'd become eternal and forever be tortured till the end of time and raped whenever I saw fit" said Sting "Ok then I'll agree to it but I want to know when and wot time" replied Rouge "Ahhhh ok then ill come on your next birthday at 10 a.m." said Sting "Wot fuck u no fuckin deal actually ok fine I'll agree to it ok an hour and if u don't like it then tough shit" said Rouge "Fine next birthday at 10 for an hour ill see u there Rouge" said Sting "Now release me and Shadow" said Rouge "a deal's a deal" replied Sting and he opened her cell and walked her down the hall but before they even got halfway down it Sting smacked Rouge across the face "Wot the fuck was that for fuck face" said Rouge now angered Sting didn't reply but just smacked her again harder which made Rouge cry out in pain, as she started cryin Sever and Filch laughed out as she cried "Wot the fuck u doin"said Rouge now shocked and bewildered "I want a few things to remember u by, the sound of u cryin and I want some of ur hair" said Sting as he handed her a knife "Now cut me some of your hair please Rouge" said Sting "Wotever" said Rouge under her breath and she did as Sting told her then she went out in the moonlight and forgot about wot took place she was just glad to be out of there "Hey Rouge" said Silver "U forgot somethin" he said "Huh" said Rouge "Ur top and bra" he said "Shit thank you" said Rouge as she retrieved the items "Ohh and Shadow" said Silver "Where is he" asked Rouge "He'll be here any minute now" said Silver as Rouge saw Sever and Filch draggin Shadow out of the mansion by handcuffs he looked pretty badly hurt. "Silver how in the hell did u" she started "Im telekinetic" interrupted Silver "Oh ok and thanks" said Rouge "Shadow are u ok shadow say somethin" said Rouge who was getting tearful "Rouge" said Shadow he tried to get up but flopped down in Rouges arms "Hey Silver mind doin me a favor in exchange for a bit of this" she said as she undid her pants "Wot's that" said Silver "A lift home both of us" said Rouge "Hmmm tell u wot how about I buy u a drink instead yea" said Silver "Ok then" replied Rouge "Wot about him" said Silver "he's out cold "Could u just get me home for fucksake" said Rouge "Ok then lets go CHAOS CONTROL" said Silver and they appeared outside the Shadow realm. "So where to then" said Silver "We call Jake and let him know wots goin on" said Shadow faintly, meanwhile Jake who had finished a long hard job of dragon training left to go to Rouge's. Just as Jake was about to leave, his mobile rang so Jake checked to see who it was before he answered it and saw that it was Shadow so he answered it "Hiya" said Jake "U ok" "Yo Jakey what the fuck u upto ma nigga" "Fuck all mate just about to go see if I can get an ounce ya feel me" replied Jake "Oh Jakey do me a favor plze mate pick us up 5 ounces could ya plze" "hm sure u owe me k mate" "Yea thanx mate where shall we meet," said Shadow "Hmmmm ahhhhhhhh fuck it come over to mine and we can just blaze the fuck up k mate" said Jake "ok mate wot time shall I come round" said Shadow "Well give an hour an a half so I can get the motherfucking weed" said Jake "So you want me to come over at half 6 yea" said Shadow " yea ok then see you then mate" said Jake "Thanks Jake" said Shadow " no worries mate ok cya then mate" said Jake " yea cya mate " said Jake hung the phone up he got ready and went outside and dragoned up and went to what is only is known as the chronic spot and knocked on the door and Tempest answered it, when he saw that it was Jake he let him through. As soon as Tempest closed the door he said "So how much do you want eh" " 25 ounces if ya got it mate" replied Jake "Well your in luck mate I just picked up 70 ounces bout hhalf hour ago mate that's gonna be 20 grand mate is that ok witchu Jakey" said Tempest " fo sure ma nigga" said Jakey and handed him the money, " Be right back" said Tempest " ok mate" replied Jake " Pour yourself a drink if ya want Jakey" said Tempest "Thanks mate" said Jake and poured himself and Tempest a vodka hoolio, "Ohhhh nice one Jakey, " said Tempest and took a sip and immediately coughed"What the fuck is this shit" said Tempest "It's a vodka hoolio Temp" said Jake "Fucking strong shit aint it Jakey" said Tempest and handed Jake the weed " Sure is mate that's the best shit Temp, not what your used to huh" teased Jake "damn right Jakey" said Tempest "k Jakey so wot u doin with all this motherfucking weed huh" said Tempest "Well ive got a friend who is kinda down and well i thought id treat him ok m8" replied Jake "K m8 anyway fuck it i'll let u off this one time k motherfucker but next time u gotta pay me bitch u hear me" said Tempest "yea i hear u m8 thanks Temp i owe ya one" said Jake and Silver had tried everything to contact Shadow and Rouge to see how they were, but he had no luck he tried for about four hours and still didn't get them "Where the fuck could they fucking be" said Sillver quietly to himself, all of a sudden his fone rang he didn't know the number but he answered it nonetheless "Who the fuck is this" he said "Well is that anyway to talk to a lady cried Rouge quietly "Oh im sorry Rouge where the fuck have u been" replied Silver "I went out to leave him alone for a while" she said "What u left him alone for how long four fucking hours" replied Silver quite angrily "Noooo course not i left him alone for half an hour and then i came back to see if he was ok and he wasn't there" replied Rouge lookin worried, "Where would he go" said Silver "I don't know" said Rouge "Well i don't know about you but im gonna go find him" said Rouge and before Silver could say anything she was gone, "Fuck now wot am i gonna do" Silver thought to himself. Meanwhile Shadow had gone out to see Jake to see how he was and to see if he could pay off his 78 pound debt, after walking down the street he took a left turn down a dark alleyway and knocked on the cold metal door "Wots the password" said a grey cat "Shaniqua" replied Shadow "Ohhh Shadow its really you where the fuck have u been i've been worried sick" the cat said "Im sorry Tonya" said Shadow "Oh by the way im here to pay off that debt k" said Shadow "K" said Tonya how u payin "In full" replied Shadow "and here it is Tonya" he said. All of a sudden Satar appeared silently behind Shadow and slowly pulled a knife out from underneath his jacket and quickly but painfully slit the hedgehog's throat and he stood there laughing as the blood poured out of the wound, all of a sudden the words !CHAOS SPEAR! was heard and little spears of golden light appeared from nowhere and killed Satar "Wot the fuck" said Tonya shocked "So u thought that u'd try and get rid of me did u u little bitch" said Shadow with a smirk "Shadow wot the fuck how" "Well Tonya i knew u were after Satar and the chaos emeralds, so i asked Jake to help me to make a doppelganger and come here u little bitch" he said then Shadow took his gun out from underneath his coat cocked it and he shot Tonya right between the eyes "Sweet dreams Bitch" he said Slightly tearing up at the sight of his x girlfriend and the blood brains and bits of skull fragments splattered all over the wall behind her and he then shouted "CHAOS CONTROL and he warped back to his house. After about 6 hours Rouge decided to give up and go home, As she put the key in the lock the door opened up as Shadow opened the door "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE U BEEN U BARSTARD" shouted Rouge "Woah fuck me chill" "DONT TELL ME TO FUCKING CHILL U CUNT WHERE HAVE U BEEN" shouted Rouge angrily then she caught a whiff of perfume " SO THATS WHERE U'VE BEEN U BEEN FUCKING THAT FUCKING SLUT HAVE YA U CUNT" shouted rouge "Noo i havent i swear Rouge u are the only one for me" said Shadow slightly shocked "FUCK YOU GET TE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE NOW U CHEATING TWO-TIMING BARSTARD"yelled Rouge and threw him out "Rouge please"said Shadow "Fuck you get the fuck away from me now Shadow before i call the police" yelled Rouge "Ok fine then cya" said Shadow as he left and quietly weeped. After Shadow had left Rouge was grinning like a cheshire cat "Ohhh at last he's finally gone" said Rouge happily and rang Jake "Hey Jake wot u up to at the moment"said Rouge seductivly "Err nothin much y Rouge" said Jake a bit worried "Ohhh no reason i just want some one to talk to" said Rouge "So y don't u talk to Shadow then y ring me at 5 in the mornin" replied Jake "Can u come over tomorro plze Jakey" Ohh man thought Jake "Errrr yea sure ok then wot time" said Jake "Wotever suits you Jake" said Rouge "Ok then ill b over shortly" said Jake and hung up. Meanwhile Shadow went round to see Tempest when he got there he knocked on the door and Tempest opened it "Hiya Shad how ya doin" he said "Don't i need some h ok m8" said Shadow sternly "Gotcha how much do u need m8"said Tempest "Lets have 20mils k T" replid Shadow "K thats gonna b 45 quid k Shad" said Tempest "K m8 here ya go" said Shadow handing him the money "Nice here ya go m8 take it easy ok m8" said Tempest handing him the 10 small bottles of heroin " u got a box Tempest plze" said Shadow "Yea sure thing m8 here ya go" said Tempest "Thanks m8 see ya later Temp" said Shadow "Yea see ya later Shad" said Tempest as he watched his friend go out the door. When Shadow left the classy joint behind he wondered "Now wot am i gonna do" he thought then he realised that he had the box under his arm and decided to go to the halfway joint ( a place where drug users congregate) and decided to go there. Meanwhile Jake went round to see Rouge as planned "Hiya u ok Rouge wot did u want" said Jake as Rouge answered the door "I want u and me to have a little chat if thats ok" replied Rouge "Ok" said Jake uneasy with the way Rouge was staring at him "Tell me Jake do u know someone by the name of Tonya" she said "Yea i know her y's that" said Jake "Coz i know Shadow's cheating on me with her" replied Rouge who was now in tears, "Errrr Rouge im sorry but i find that hard to believe Rouge" said Jake "Y's that Jake" replied Rouge shocked, "Coz she's dead she got killed earlier on tonight at about 11:30" said Jake "Oh my god fuck he was tellin the truth, Jake we gotta find him now come on" said Rouge. Meanwhile Shadow who was at the halfway joint just about to load up a shot of heroin into the needle just as he was about to inject himself there ws a loud shout "Rouge" said Shadow slightly stoned on the fumes of the smoke "Shad im sooo sorry look i want you to errrr Shadow is that heroin" said Rouge startled "Yep" said Shadow "Shad drop that shit now ive come here to tell you how sorry i am and that i want you back, how long u been doin that shit for huh" said Rouge slightly angry "Well i haven't yet" said Shadow "Good then" said Rouge taking the box and needle from him and smashing it up " Wot the fuck" shouted Shadow "Listen Shadow come back with me im sorry for everything" said Rouge "Yea sure u are" scoffed Shadow "Shadow listen to her she is she missed u and i know deep down u missed her too so be polite", "Ohhhh ok look he's right Rouge i have missed you terribly im sorry forgive me" said Shadow lookin at his feet in shame "Of course i forgive you but promise me one thing Shad" said Rouge "Wots that Rouge" said Shadow starting to cry "Promise me u will never do that shit or any other shit again" said Rouge "Ok i promise" said Shadow "Do u mean it Shad" said Rouge "Of course i mean it i will never do drugs again as long as ur still breathing" said Shadow, "Good lets go home and get u out of them wet clothes" said Rouge and Shadow and Rouge went home with Jake "Hey Jake fancy a beer m8" said Rouge "Errr sure thanks Rouge replied Jake "k then CHAOS CONTROL" said Shadow and arrived outside the front door. When they got in Shadow said to Rouge "Hey im gonna have a shower u don't mind do u" "Of course not take ur time" said Rouge "Hey Rouge don't mind if i blaze up do u" asked Jake "Wot is it first" asked Rouge "Just a joint" replied Jake "Yea of course m8 he'll probably come join ya in a bit" said Rouge "Speaking of him where is he Rouge" asked Jake "Ohhh he's havin a shower he'll b down shortly" "Do u want me to go"asked Jake "No of course not" said Rouge laughing slightly "K Rouge" said Jake, all of a sudden there was a loud banging and crashing sound from upstairs as Rouge ran to check on Shadow, when she got to the bathroom she saw that Shadow had fainted and she started to cry "Oh my god Shad wots wots wrong can u hear me" cried Rouge as she stood outside the bathroom door waiting for a reply there was silence "Jake" cried Rouge "get me a flat end screwdriver quick" she said "K Rouge" said Jake and quickly handed it to her as she tried frantically to open the bathroom door a minute later the door opened and she saw Shadow layin unconcious on the bathroom floor "Oh my god Shad Shadow can u hear me" she shouted, no reply came"Oh my god Shadow please please get up" whimpered Rouge and if by magic Shadow let out a small quiet groan "Shadow u ok wot happened" she said "I got out of the bath and just collapsed" said Shadow and he then got up and thats when she noticed the small pin prick on his arm and the needle in the basin "Ohh Shadow u haven't" said Rouge sternly " "No i haven't Rouge 10 minutes ago i went to the doctors and they gave me this injection to make me go cold turkey" he said "Cold turkey" asked Rouge "It means to come off of drugs" Shadow replied "Ok Shadow" said Rouge who was now staring in the crimson hedgehogs eyes "Come here" said Shadow as he opened his arms and hugging the bat-girl, as he pulled her in his arms and Rouge hugged back "Hey "Where's Jakeroo" asked Shadow "Ohhh he left about 5 minutes ago Rose rang him up" replied Rouge "Hey bat-girl fancy a cold one" asked Shadow "Yea sure thing ill have a vodka and martini plze Shad" said Rouge "Ok one vodka and martini coming up" said Shadow as he pored the mixture into a glass for her. "Wot u havin Shad" asked Rouge im havin a vodka hoolio "Fuck that shit" said Rouge "thats pretty stong shit aint it" "Yea but im only havin the one ok" said Shadow "Ok then Shad" said Rouge. After about 10 15 minutes Shadow said "Fuck this im off k" yawned Shadow "Ok Shad ill b up in a minute ok" said Rouge "Ok then cya shortly sweetie" said Shadow and he turned and left for the bedroom and settling himself down under the covers. A few moments went by and suddenly Shadow started lashing out and screaming "Rouge Rouge where the fuck are you Rouge" shouted Shadow "Shadow Shadow wots wrong stop kicking me Shadow wake the fuck up" shouted Rouge who now realised he was having a nightmare, He instantly woke up after hearing Rouge screaming his name at him "Wot wots up" said Shadow surprised " Shad honey u kicked me kinda hard and u were screaming my name like i wasn't even here wots up" said Rouge "nothin" replied Shadow "awwww come on Shadow we're supposed to trust each other" said Rouge "k in my dream i was bieng attacked by one of eggman's robots and eggman grabbed u and took u off somewhere that i just lashed out at anything that moved and fortunatly i caught up with him but all that that barstard had was a few clumps of your hair and there was blood everywhere i don't want anything to happen to u" cried Shadow "Ohhhh Shadow nothing will happen to me" said Rouge calmly "Yea thats wot Maria said as well and look wot happened to her" cried Shadow "Yea but she's back now isn't she" said Rouge "Yea but i don't want anything to happen to you thats all i love u too damn much, fuck it im gonna let u get some sleep Rouge im gonna be sleepin in the test chamber ok" said Shadow "Shad honey u don't have to do that" began Rouge but was interrupted by Shadow "Rouge ive made up my mind im sleeping in the test chamber ill see you in the morning ok goodnight Rouge" he said as he kissed her passionatly and deeply, "Ok Shadow take it easy yea" said Rouge "Yea i will g'night" he replied and left the room. When Shadow left the room he went to a little room with nothing but a little light and the test chamber, when he got in the test chamber he locked his feet and arms in it and locked the chamber up till mornin cryin slightly. When thw sunshine hit Rouge's face she immediatly felt around for Shadow, when she noticed he wasn't there she started to cry and she looked all over the house then she thought she'd look in the test room and she found Shadow sleeping high above in the test chamber cuffed up "How weird he must be in there he must be sad something's up" she said to herself quietly and she lowered the test chamber and saw that he was still sleeping, so she thought to herself i'll let him sleep till he wakes up, four hours went by before he woke up and Rouge released him and asked him "How did u sleep last night Shad" "Like a baby its weird but i like it" he said and laughed. "Yea i know only you can sleep in that horrible thing Shad" said Rouge "Ur right again and this time u win a prize" joked Shadow "Ohhh i wonder wot it is" said Rouge goining along with it. "Ur prize is ME!"said Shadow "come i wanna show u er well actually give u something but close ur eyes" said Shadow "Hmmmm ok" said Rouge and he led her into the garden in front of a statue of herself, "Three two one and open them" said Shadow "Ohhh my god Shadow is that for lil old me" gasped Rouge "Yep just to show how much i love u Rouge"said Shadow "So u like the statue then" said Shadow "Like it" said Rouge "I fucking love it thanks Shad"said Rouge. "Your welcome honey" said Shadow in a cute voice, "How about we go for a drink later eh" asked Rouge, "Why not its been awhile since i last had a stiff drink" said Shadow and he then went to go find Maria while Rouge thouht about it. Meanwhile Jake and Rose were watchin tv when Jake said "Man i think im gonna go lie down u stayin up" he asked Rose "Yea im gonna finish watching this ok babe" said Rose to Jake kissin him goodnight, " K cya in the mornin" said Jake and off he went to their bedroom while Rose still watchin tv after she heard Jake go into their bedroom she got up and turned the tv and dvd player off with the horror film Dard Divorce still inside the player and went to go find Shadow, she went to his room and found that the door was shut and had a notice on sayin domain of the dark lord and the ultimate creature Shadow the hedgehog she quietly edged closer to the door and heard noises from inside "Oh he's busy" she thought and quietly left again. Inside Shadow and Maria were havin a passionate moment kissin and cuddlin when Shadow asked "Maria you know i love you don't you" Maria looked at Shadow shocked but she let him finish "I was wonderin if you would like to go out somewhere tonight "Of course i would that would be great" replied Maria "Ill just go get dressed into something nice", "Ok ill be in the shower cya shortly" said Shadow to Maria and left to go into the shower, as he stepped in he put the water on hot and let the water splash down onto his fur and he was just about to grab the soap when Maria stepped into the shower startling Shadow "Oh so you just can't keep away can you" joked Shadow with a slight grin, "Of course i can't i love you too damn much" said Maria grinnin, she helped Shadow wash his back she picked up the soap and started to rub it onto Shadow's back "Ohhhhh thats nice Maria" moaned Shadow "I know it is Shad" replied Maria. All of a sudden Maria's hand snaked down to Shadow's manhood and started to rub within minutes his cock started to go hard then she got down on her knees and sucked it "Ohhh fuck that's soooo fucking good Maria don't stop" moaned Shadow loudly. Upon hearin this she started to go faster and deeper reachin her gaggin point "Ohhh fuck i don't think i can hold it back for much longer" moaned Shadow and five seconds later he shot is seed down her thorat Maria drank it like a hungry dog and some spilled down her chin and she licked it clean. "Thanks" gasped Shadow at the amazin blowjob he had just recieved "Thats ok Shad" said Maria and she started to clean herself, but just as she turned round she felt a long penis penetrate her ass and she smirked to herself as Shadow started fucking her from behind going faster and deeper " Ohhh fuck Shadow yea yea more more make me your fucking dirty bitch screamed Maria moanin loudly, as Shadow continued fucking her harder and harder all of a sudden he let out a small growl as he came for the second time in her ass "Ahhhhhhhhhh fuck" shouted Shadow "Oh god Shadow that was amazin thanks" said Maria, "that's ok Maria" replied Shadow givin her his signture grin "but i think we should definatly have a proper shower now don't you Shadow" asked Maria "I think so too i'll go run it ok" replied Shadow and went upstairs and into the bathroom and ran the shower, Maria followed Shadow up after him and smiled as she slipped out of her blue dress and kissed Shadow as he got into the shower and helped Maria in "thank you Shadow said Maria as she gently took his hand and got into the shower, "your welcome Maria said Shadow as he hugged her and nibbled on her neck gently "ohhhhhh shadow ssstop it" said Maria "shadow stopped it and smiled "but u enjoy it Maria said Shadow and he got up and kissed her deeply "come lets get some sleep hm" said Shadow to Maria "yea sure Shadow i am quite tired" she got up and kissed Shadow as she got ready for bed and pulled back the covers and got in "you coming mr or what" said Maria "sure hun im coming" replied Shadow as he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead and got in next to her and cuddled up to her, "I love u Maria" said Shadow "I love you too Shadow" said Maria and they both fell asleep soundly. The following morning Maria got up and headed downstairs and bumped into Jake "Oh hi jake how are you this fine morning" "Oh im fine" replied Jake "how is Shadow" "He's still asleep" said maria "Oh had a late night did ya" said jake as he lightly punched Maria in the arm, "No nothing like that Jake" replied Maria and walked past him into the kitchen and made breakfast. "So have you heard any news from eggy yet" questioned Jake "No i haven't replied Maria "its actually been quite quiet for the past week Jake" and as she headed upstairs there was a knock on the door "Ill get it said Jake and went to get the door and opened it, as Jake opened the front door bokkun stood there "hey have you guys seen sonic" he asked Jake "no i haven't why whats up" replied Jake "Oh nothing its ok" said Bokkun and left "Hm wonder what that was about" thought Jake "Hey rose you ok" he asked "Yea Just a lil hungry is all" replied Rose, "what you fancy my dear" asked Jake "Hm how about some chicken and chips is that ok" asked Rose "Sure" replied Jake and he went into the kitchen and began cooking. As for Shadow and Maria Rouge came in and knelt beside the sleeping hedgehog and nuzzled him awake"hey you okthere mr sleepy" she teased "yea i was what's up said Shadow "Oh nothing other than some idiot kept trying to hit on me earlier" she said Shadow looked at her with a questioning look on his face "it was just someone from the nightclub nothing i couldn't handle" she told him "Hm ok then so why wake me up hm" said Shadow"ok i might of accidentally knocked a guy out who belonged to a hitman family"said Rouge slightly scared, "What the fuck who was it" said Shadow looking quite alarmed and slightly angry "torelli janowski torelli" said Rouge who began crying lightly "torelli as in the torelli family" said Shadow "yea thsats right" replied Rouge "what the fuck were you thinking Rouge" said Shadow "i errr i don't know just got a lil bit angry is all" said Rouge who began crying hard into his chest "hey don't worry i'll sort it ok Rouge" Shadow reassured her "t thank you Shadow it does mean an aweful lot to me knowing i have you by my side" said Rouge who kissed him "your welcome Rouge just be a lil more careful" he said as he went to his gun locker and pulled out a 9mm chrome handgun and got his shoes and gloves on and grabbed his keys and went out the door and got on his kawasaki ninja and rode off into the night. Meanwhile somewhere in the city the head of the torelli family was out getting pissed up on jack daniels and coke was out having a night of fun trying to get to the bottom of who killed Janowski he peered into an alley and saw some guys and grabbed one of them and snapped his neck and glared at the others "Hey you know who killed my fucking son as he grabbed another and pulled his gun out and targeted his head "nnnoo said the frightened man "wrong answer" replied Sonny as he shot the bloke square in the head bits of brain and skull fragments going everywhere "i i some bat" replied the scared man "hm thank you for cooperating" said Sonny and walked away smiling to himself. Shadow who was looking around for Sonny came across a red light so he stopped and waited for the light to change and saw a police car next to him "hm hi there" said Shadow to the poloice man "hm hi there" the policeman answered "whatcha doing sonny" "just out for a quiet night's drive is that a problem" asked Shadow "hm nah nothing wrong with that" replied the policeman and he went off "hm phew that was a close one" thought Shadow as he hid his gun in his holster and drove off "hm might as well get a drink" said Shadow to himself as he pulled up into a gas station and fuelled up his bike and headed in to pay for the gas and he grabbed a drink as he passed a fridge "that'll be 25.75" said the cashier "here" said Shadow and handed him 25.75 "thank you please come again" said the cashier as Shadow left the premisis.


End file.
